


I'm sorry

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Too many ups and downs. Why was it so hard for him to say three little words. A break up or is it?
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	I'm sorry

It had been three weeks to the day since she had slammed the door on him. She was tired of the fighting, tired of the back and forth uncertainties of if he truly loved her. It wasn't like they didn't have amazing times. The bad times just always seem to outweigh the good. But was that the case because when it was good it was damn good. Was it really that hard for him to say it? She wasn't asking him to marry her. He shows her that he care’s and she knows it's not easy for him, but it isn't any easier for her. 

"I don't know Mira… we were supposed to go together, and I just feel it'll be awkward now." Erza was holding the phone to her ear while digging around in her jewelry. They had been going back and forth for over an hour and Erza was mentally exhausted. It wasn't so simple to just bury the pandemonium. She wanted more than anything to run to him, but she was just so tired in the end. 

She stops and lifts her head, her grip shifting on her phone. "I know no one's gonna say anything but it's still going to be in everyone's mind." People were still going to whisper, even their friends. Not maliciously, more like whispers of concern that no one will voice. 

Silence flows from her end as she listens to her best friend ramble about how she needs to come out and if she doesn't, she's going to come over and drag her out of her apartment. Realization hit her as she glances around the room and the disarray of her place. 

She didn't think she was this bad but thinking about the last couple weeks she had gone to work and come home sulking in the darkness. This was of course after she had thrown anything that reminded her of him in the spare bedroom closet.

Part of her wasn’t really surprised it took them both forever to admit their feelings and even then, it never really felt like they were dating. This past year they had been trying so hard to make an effort that it had become monotonous. They cared for each other but maybe it just wasn't in the way they both thought.

Was she lying to herself? Did she want to love him so much she had blinded herself?

“I’ll think about it, Mira.” Erza responds with a sigh hoping that maybe this will make it the end of the conversation. “No. No, really I will but I also have to get ready for work so. Yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to you later,” she chuckles before she says goodbye and hangs up the phone.

She’s realizing more and more as she gets ready for work these days just how quiet her place is. Not surprising given the nature of it all, she bought it for them. She bought it with the intention that they would always be together, so the space was needed. 

Her drive to work doesn’t help her mood. Being stuck in traffic her mind wanders back to the month before and the last date they had. It was much needed with the craziness of both of their work schedules. 

Italian take-out spread out on a blanket in the living room with two bottles of wine; one from each of them. She could still remember how hard both of them had been laughing when they ran into each other outside of the building each clutching their bottles. She was hopeful that it all seemed so genuine from both of them. 

Rolling her shoulder’s, she let out a deep sigh before turning to grab her purse. The click of lock seems louder than normal before she steps away from her door; her heels echoing down the hall in addition. 

Her cellphone chimes and she opens it frowning, her finger hovering above the open button. His name was the last thing she wants to see right now. Usually it was her that caves and messages him. The amount of let's try again and I'm sorries had become a sore taste in her mouth. It was always so good in the beginning, in all of the beginnings and start overs. It was an endless cycle and this time she wasn't going to jump back into it. 

She doesn't realize she even opens it until her eyes skim over the words. I'm sorry about all the things I said to you. And I know I can't take it back. 

She doesn't even allow herself the chance to read anymore. Internally she can't help but think did he seriously reach out to her? He's never been the one too… no she can't allow him to pull her back. There's just too much hurt at this point. 

She throws herself into her work creating some of the best outfits in her career. It's not enough though, once work is over, and she's left with the urge to read the rest of the text. It’s been in the back of her mind all night that he actually texted her first, but maybe it wasn’t him. It was ridiculous to think but it was helping her to ignore the text, thinking someone had sent it for him. 

She sent a quick text to Mira telling her that she would be joining them for drinks now but she needed some time to get ready so she would be late. 

Instead of going home she makes for her favorite store. Upon entering, a smile quickly glides onto her face when she eyes her favorite cashier.

"I need something quick," she makes her way over to her favorite section and starts working her way through the racks. 

"We just got this new one in that I'm sure would work perfectly for you and any occasion," the woman grabs something off one of the back racks and holds it out for her. 

Erza smiles at the woman. "I'll take it." She knows she doesn't need to try it on, by now they all know her size here. 

When Erza walks into the restaurant she's wearing a two toned coral single strapped halter dress. When she moves it accentuates the slit running up to her lower thigh. Her coral peep toe shoes click with confidence across the floor as she makes her way to her friends. 

"Dang Ezra you threw out all the stops," Mira pulls her into a tight hug. She doesn't let go for quite a while and when she pulls back her smile is genuine and happy. 

"Even changing up your hair for once," Lucy smiles before going back to playing with the straw in her drink. 

Erza slides into the empty seat while shrugging her shoulders, "I needed a new… something." She smiles at the drink in front of her then looks over at Mira who just winks at her. One drink couldn't hurt right and besides this was a time of new beginnings. 

Dinner and drinks was exactly what she needed but more than that she needed the company around her. She was able to relax in a way she hadn't in the past couple weeks. Even Cana's jokes about finding her a guy to go home with weren't getting to her like she thought they would. 

And when both Lucy and Cana went home to be with their partners it wasn't as painful as Erza thought it would be. Maybe that was due to the six drinks but that was beside the point for the time being. 

"You sure you'll be okay going home?" Mira was standing with her outside the restaurant. 

Erza threw her purse over her shoulder. "Of course, silly, you better get going home before a search party is sent out." They both laugh at the comment before Mira gives her one last big hug and heads off. 

Erza was a little tipsy but you wouldn't be able to tell in her movements at all. As graceful as usual she made her way. The sound of her heels clicking was the only noise around her for a good while. It was about four blocks from her apartment that she notices the shadow that was behind her. She thinks nothing of it at first until two blocks later it's still behind her. 

A block from home and she doesn't see it anymore leading her to think it was in her head. A couple steps later and someone has a hold above her elbow. She quickly pulls away at the same time she brings her elbow up. Ramming it into their sternum; a hiss following in response.

When their grip loosens enough, she pulls away and turns around and completely stops. "Jellal!"

Holding his arm. "Should have known better then to startle you," he chuckles awkwardly more to himself than her. 

"What are you doing here?"

"Well you weren't answering my texts so…" Jellal scratches his head.

Her voice was full of spite. "That should be fairly obvious I don't want to talk to you." 

“Just hear me out…”

“Why? Haven’t we been done this road enough times?” Erza’s last question left them in a heavy silence.

Jellal brought his phone out. “That may be so, but something came on the radio and I just want you to listen to this song. We both know I'm terrible with expressing my feelings.” 

She glances down for a second watching it open to his music player, rolling her eyes and wraps her arms around herself. She’s not making eye contact with him now. All he wants her to do is listen to a song but what’s the point? It’s just a song so what

could it hurt but at the same time it was probably just a waste in the end. Nothing was going to come of this so she might as well listen to the song and then tell him that it was still over. 

She takes a deep breath and looks back at him nodding to him. He gives her a small smile and presses the play button on his phone. 

_ Oh, I have a lot to say  _

_ I was thinking on my time away  _

_ I miss you and things weren’t the same  _

_ Cause everything inside, it never comes out right _

Erza takes a deep breath to keep herself from saying anything just yet. She knows this song and in a sense the words could make sense but there’s something about the song that she can’t quite push out of her mind. She’s not going to say anything just yet. She’ll let the song play out and then she’ll tell him and walk away as she planned. 

_ I love how you kiss _

_ I love all your sounds _

_ Baby the way you make my world go round  _

_ And I just wanted to say, I”m sorry _

She lets him finish playing the song. “You do realize in the music video she leaves him at the end?” She can by the look that comes on his face that he had no clue. 

He's fumbling his words trying to say the right thing. “I wasn’t...I just…I've never been good with expressing myself.” He stops completely. It’s his turn to not make eye contact with her. There’s a part of her that wants to reach out to him because in a sense the gesture is sweet and maybe she’s just poking holes and run away.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to her. "I'm sorry," he whispers while cupping her face. 

"Don't…" her voice is hoarse as she holds back the tears. 

"Why not?" His eyes are pleading with her and all she has to bite her lip to keep herself from surging forward and drowning in him. 

She tries to look away, but he keeps her eyes on his. "So, it can be like it always is?" she closes her eyes. 

"What's wrong with that?"

"What isn't wrong with it?!" Her voice is louder than she means it to be. 

"Maybe that's just us. How we work and it's not conventional but it’s us," he leans in and places a soft kiss against her lips. His scent and the gentle touch of his lips makes her head swirl. Her body is covered in goosebumps within seconds and it's then that she realizes maybe he's right. He's the only one who can do this to her. 

Things weren't always simple nor were they easy but then again wasn't it that way for everyone. No couple was the same, everyone's challenges were different. 

She's wrapping her arms around his neck and depending the kiss. One of his hands is weaving its way into her hair while the other wraps around her waist. 

He's slowly backing her against the wall of the building her legs naturally go to wrap around him. He pushes his tongue into her mouth there's a battle for control. 

His hand moves from around her waist sliding into the slit of her dress. His fingers brush over her underwear and she moans interested the kiss. They both pull back; they lean their foreheads against each other.

Jellal slips two fingers past her underwear and she gasps. She clamps her mouth down, for a second she forgot that they were still outside. 

Jellal snickers. "No one’s around." 

"That could chan…" she can't finish her thought. His fingers are now gently rubbing at her clit. She can't help but wiggle into it as a warmth spread throughout her. 

She could drown in his touch and he knew all the right ways to dance his fingers along her skin. What pressure to press her and there. It was toxic and she could drown in it. 

Lost in her thoughts she gasp audibly when his fingers slide inside her. "Jelllall!" she wants to tell him to stop. They can't do this outside but his fingers and slide in and out and pressing all the places that feel just right. 

"Don't worry all you need to do is cum on fingers," he kisses along her jaw. He nibbles on the shell of her ear before whispering. "I won't make love to you until we go back home." 

He arches his fingers and hits just right making her back arch. She can feel it building in her stomach. Her toes are beginning to tingle, and she knows she's close, like a coil ready to pop. 

A couple more pumps and she clamps around his fingers, throwing herself into his shoulder. Her body shakes as she comes down. 

"I can't believe you did that in public," she grumbles against him. She can feel the vibrations from his chuckle, and it makes her gently swat at him. 

He slides his fingers out which allows her to unwrap her legs. She fixes herself up and blushes when she looks over to him licking up his fingers. 

He smirks. "I can't let a good treat go to waste, now can I?" She can't help the smile that comes across her face. She's always been drawn to him for whatever 6reason and now she was beginning to think maybe she should stop fighting it. Their relationship was different, but it made it theirs and it was special for that reason alone. 

"I was kidding about finishing up back home."

She smirks at him. "Who said you were allowed in?"

He chuckles. "Oh, I didn't realize you wanted to finish things here." She smacks him again. 

He grabs her hand and places a kiss on her knuckles. "I love you Erza."


End file.
